


Creepy Chaos

by YLTeam



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YLTeam/pseuds/YLTeam
Summary: It's all fun and games until somebody dies.Jamie lives in an old and unknown town named Dellburn as a college student and a part-time boxer.“Hell is empty. All the devils are here.” -William Shakespeare, "The Tempest"





	Creepy Chaos

It was a cold grey day in late November. The weather had drastically changed overnight, when the wind brought a granite sky and a mizzling rain with it.

 

 _Purple Hyacinth._  
A flower - symbolizing _Forgiveness_ and _Sadness_.

 

It caught his eye immediately. These flowers are plants with some level of toxicity in them, meaning that they are poisonous in some kind of way.

 

Holding it in his hand, he looked up at the grey sky above him. A lot of things were going through his mind. He was filled with sorrow. Still, he'd like to believe that he has done the right thing.

 

It was better this way. It was the only way they were protected and safe. Or at least that's what he was _told_.

 

He was supposed to forget them, to pretend like they weren't his family anymore. But he couldn't help but think of them everyday. He thought about his past and for a split second, his expression showed signs of regret. He missed his old life, but he had to forget it. It's only making things way harder than they already are. He had to forget who he truly is. He had to leave everything behind and move on.

 

But he couldn't. It would show once a week, when he would take the time off his day to place a single purple hyacinth on _her_ windowsill. A little surprise to make her morning beautiful. But she doesn't know that.

 

She would wake up that morning, see yet another one of these flowers on her windowsill and wonder how it got there. Wonder who it's from. Just like every week.

 

After making sure his beloved younger sister would received the flower, he would head back to his new home.

 

And she would go on with her day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. YLTeam here. So this is a fanfiction a friend and I have been working on for almost 4 years now. We're not native speakers so a few errors might occur throughout the story. We hope you enjoy our story.


End file.
